iKON NEW KIDS:CONTINUE
by qeqwqoot
Summary: Hanya Sebuah tulisan yang terinspirasi dari 'iKON NEW KIDS:CONTINUE B.I interview'


Cast :

B.I iKON

ETC

Sumarry :

Hanya Sebuah tulisan yang terinspirasi dari 'iKON NEW KIDS:CONTINUE B.I interview'

"Malam ini terasa sangat melelahkan, ingin rasanya aku berlari dan melepaskan semuanya." Sambil menundukan kepalanya B.I berjalan menyusuri sungai Han sendirian. Banyak sekali yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini dan ia bingung apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Dia kemudian berdiam diri memikirkan kembali apa yang telah terjadi. Lalu mengosongkan semuanya agar ia merasa tenang. "Sudah saatnya kembali ke studio" "Tapi aku lapar " gumamnya.

"Tring" terdengar suara lonceng pintu di sebuah mini market dekat sungai Han. B.I memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya sebelum kembai ke studio. Akhirnya ia membeli sebuah ramen, teokbokki, sosis dan sebotol cola untuk mengisi perutnya yang belum makan sejak pagi.

B.I memilih memakan ramen itu di dalam mini market tersebut karena udara di luar dingin sekali. Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam jadi tidak banyak orang di sana namun ada seorang wanita yang terlihat sedang menikmati cemilan malamnya sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui earphonenya sambil sesekali bersenandung.

B.I tidak memedulikannya dan duduk agak jauh dari wanita itu. Ia mulai memakan ramen yang telah ia pesan sambil sesekali melihat ke arah luar menikmati pemandangan malam sungai Han.

Tiba-tiba B.I mendengar wanita tersebut menyenandungkan lagu yang ia kenal, "sepertinya ia sedang mendengarkan Rhythm ta" pikir B.I sambil menoleh. "Apakah ia iKONIC?" ia pun berpindah tempat duduk mendekati wanita tersebut.

B.i pikir sepertinya bagus untuk bertanya pada seorang iKONIC tentang lagu yang mereka inginkan. Lagipula ia juga masih belum mempunyai ide untuk ia kerjakan di studio nanti.

B.i dapat melihat dengan jelas wanita itu terlihat sangat menikmati lagu yang ia dengar. Bahkan ia tidak terusik dengan gelagat B.I yang seperti sedang menyelidik.

"Ekhm" B.I berpura-pura batuk untuk mendapat perhatiannya namun gagal. Sepertinya ia mengatur volume musik sangat keras, B.I dapat mendengar suara musik dari earphone yang wanita itu kenakan saat ia mendekatinya.

Akhirnya B.I memutuskan untu menepuk bahu wanita itu. "Halo~" sapa B.I ramah. "Oh, Halo" wanita itu terkejut dan membuka earphonenya, membalas sapaan B.I sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa ya?" lanjut wanita itu.

"Apa kau suka dengan iKON?" tanya B.I langsung. "Aahh maaf apa aku menyayi terlalu keras? Maaf sudah mengganggu" jawab wanita itu panik.

"Tidak, tidak, itu tidak sama sekali menggangguku. Aku juga suka dengan iKON"

"Benarkah? Siapa yang kau suka?" tanya wanita itu antusias sambil terus menatap B.I tanpa berkedip.

Oh? Apa wanita ini tidak mengenalku? Sepertinya dia bukan IKONIC pikir B.I dalam hati. "Aku menyukai B.I" Jawab B.I asal.

"Ooh B.I. Kalau aku, aku suka dengan Jay" Terdapat senyuman pada wajah gadis itu saat menyebut nama Jay. "Oh! dia mengenal Jay. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengealiku? Apa wajahku termasuk pasaran?" B.I mulai bingung.

"Aku suka Jay karena suaranya sangat bagus sekali. Ketika lagu yang dinyayikan bergenre balad suaranya akan terasa sangat manis, hatiku turut sakit mendangar lirik yang ia nyayikan. Tetapi saat lagu yang dinyanyikan bergenre hip-hop suaranya akan terdengar sangat keren sekali bla bla bla" Wanita itu menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan antusias, namun B.I tidak tertarik sama sekali karena bukan dia yang ia bicarakan -_-

"Ohh kalau begitu dari semua member iKON pasti Jay yang menurutmu tampan" B.I mulai kehilangan moodnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak dapat melihat mereka"

"Kenapa? Walaupun kau tidak dapat melihatnya secara langsung kau dapat melihanya di video"

"Karena aku tidak dapat melihat" Jawab wanita itu santai.

Deg. B.I berhenti menyantap makanannya. Kalau diingat kembali wanita ini memang tidak pernah berkedip saat menatapnya. Tiba-tiba B.I merasa tidak enak "Maaf" kata B.I perlahan.

"Eyy untuk apa minta maaf? Apa salahmu? Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan? Hahah" Jawab wanita itu sedikit bercanda.

B.I tersenyum melihat gadis itu tertawa. Dalam hatinya ada perasaan bersyukur dapat bertemu orang yang menikmati musiknya tanpa melihat tampang, status, maupun dari agensi mana ia berasal.

"Aku dengar mereka akan segera comeback. Jadi lagu seperti apa yang kau harapkan untuk comeback kali ini? Apa seperti 'Love Secenario'?" B.I mulai kembali kepada fokusnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai 'Love Secenario' aku hampir setiap hari mendengarkannya. Tapi, aku juga menyukai berbagai jenis lagu, dan aku selalu mendengarkan lagu sesuai dengan suasana hatiku. Saat aku sedih aku akan mendengar lagu balad seperti 'Apology', tapi saat aku sedang bersemangat aku akan mendengarkan lagu seperti 'Rhythm ta' atau 'Bling Bling'. Aku menyukai mereka karena karena suara mereka selalu menenangkanku saat aku sedih dan menemani kegilaanku saat aku bahagia haha. Jadi aku tidak peduli dengan lagu yang akan mereka keluarkan nanti. Yang penting mereka dapat menyayikannya dengan perasaan mereka."

"Terimakasih" B.I tersenyum hangat.

Banyak sekali hal yang mereka bicarakan malam ini. Tidak terasa waktu telah menunjukan lewat tengah malam, B.I harus kembali ke studio mengerjakan lagu yang belum ia selesaikan.

"Sepertnya aku harus pergi sekarang" B.I melihat jam tangannya. "Apa kau tidak ingin pulang? Bagaimana kalau aku antar?"

"Tidak usah, lagipula aku sedang menunggu ayahku"

"Ohh baiklah. Oiya sebelum aku pergi maukah kau menyentuh wajahku?"

"Ng? Untuk apa?"

"Banyak orang yang menganggapku jelek, jadi aku ingin tahu pendapatmu apakah aku jelek atau tidak" wanita itu berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengiakan keinginan B.I. Tangan B.I menuntun tangan wanita itu meraih wajahnya. Dapat B.I rasakan sentuhan lebut dari tangan wanita itu. Sambil menatap wajah gadis itu B.I merasa mendapatkan kekuatan dan ketenagan.

"Waahh kulitmu bersih sekali" B.I tersadar dari lamunannya. "Jadi bagaimana? Apakah menurutmu aku tampan?"

"Tentu saja, sepertinya kau tidak terlalu gemuk, hidungmu mancung, alismu juga tebal, dan terlebih lagi untuk ukuran laki-laki kulitmu sangat bagus" jelas wanita itu mengungkapkan kekagumannya.

"Benarkan?" Jawab B.I dan wanita itu mengaguk dengan semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu jika kau ditanya siapa yang paling tampat di iKON, maka jawablah orang itu adalah B.I oke? Byeee~"

THE END


End file.
